Mikasa
Mikasa ~Shady~ ---- Bender type: Air Bender Current age: 17 Pensonality: ---- Mikasa is considerably more withdrawn after the murder of her parents and the disappearance of her older brother. Mikasa has a strong sense of right and wrong, but she is also very protective of loved ones. Mikasa is also very level-headed. Her will is remarkably strong as she is seen to not lose her cool and being at a lost of what to do no matter how bleak the situations she is in seem to be. Apperance: ---- Mikasa is very fit and has chin-length black hair. Her height is average, she has light skin and black, calmly looking eyes. Mikasa is often seen wearing a short light brown leather jacket, a light-colored shirt, a dark brown sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants and dark brown knee-high leather boots. When the weather is colder, she wears a green cape. A unique part of her attire is a red scarf, which was given to her by her older brother, who disappeared after saving her life from human taffickers. History: ---- Mikasa was born to two air nomads at the Eastern Air Temple. Few of her childhood years were spent at the air temple but none the less she never learned air bending there. Not long after her fifth birthday, her parents decided to move to the earth kingdom and become farmers, wanting to learn about the earth kingdom culture. Even while living in the earth kingdom, she and her brother worked together to learn air bending from their mother. When she was nine, her mother began to grow ill so her father sent her brother for the doctor, who lived several miles away. While he was gone, there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was the doctor, her father quickly answered the door only to find three men, all with weapons. The first man stabbed her father in the stomach while the other man went for Mikasa and her mother. Her mother put up a good fight against them but she was easily taken down after being weak for so long. The third man grabbed Mikasa and choked her until she passed out. Later on that night, Mikasa woke to find herself bound and laying on an old wooden floor and a few feet away were two of the men. They were fighting about killing Mikasa's mother as she was the one they wanted along with her daughter. Moments later, there was a knock at the door. One of the men opened the door to find Mikasa's older brother, who he stabbed and pushed away, going for the other man. Unlike before, Mikasa's older brother easily killed the man and quickly untied Mikasa, wrapping his scarf around her neck to keep her warm from the growing cold. He was about to take her outside when the missing third man, appear and attacked her older brother. Her brother struggled this time and told Mikasa to run and run she did. After a few hours of running, she collapsed and was found by a young woman who took her in. After a few days of recovering and trying to find her brother, the young woman took her to an orphanage in the local city, Republic City. She grew up in the orphanage, sneaking out often to go to the forest to practice air bending. When she was fifteen, she met a man who lived in the forest and learned swordsmenship with him. She now lives in the rundown apartments, doing odd-jobs to earn money and searching for her brother in which she still believes is alive. Powers: ----